Zabuza's Rival
by Lady of Eternal Night
Summary: Zabuza has a rival to be Haku's precious person. HakuOC pairing. My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, but I do own Kirra

blah normal

_blah_ thoughts

_**blah **_ inner self

**Chapter 1 **

**A New Addition **

"Haku hurry up," Zabuza called impatiently to the boy who travels and fights with him.

"Zabuza-san there's a girl here. She's hurt, and a ninja from the hidden mist village!" Haku exclaimed investigating the noises he heard earlier.

"Kill her and hurry up," the older man said irritated. Haku only looked at the girl, she had on an off shoulder long sleeve shirt make of red material that at a certain angle turns black. Her pants were baggy and black. She had no shoes and around her head was a grey hidden mist headband.

"Wher- Who are you?" the girl yelled sitting up.

"Haku! Leave her and come on," Zabuza yelled his voice getting louder.

"Let me at least take her somewhere safer," the soft hearted boy replied.

"Fine but if she lags we're leaving her."

"Come on, you can come with us," Haku said reaching out his hand for the girl. She shyly grabbed his hand as he pulled her up off the ground. "Can you walk?" he asked her softly his eyes gazing at the gash on her leg. She nodded in reply, then the two ran to catch up with the shinobi disappearing over the horizon.

When they eventually caught up to the man no one spoke. Then out of nowhere the girl threw a senbon into the thicket along the side of them. Haku and Zabuza heard a thud and blood began seeping out of the thicket.

"Good senses, what do you think Haku?" Zabuza said turning to face the teenagers behind him, one who was very puzzled.

"Very good, who was the victim Zabuza-san?"

"I don't know nor care. You girl, how would you like to travel with us?"

"Uhhh, sure. And my name is Kirra." She replied.

"Help Haku with the packs and come on."

"Ok," was her simple reply as she grabbed one of the packs wincing from the pain in the gash on her leg from the extra weight.

**3 hours later**

"Rest," Zabuza said stopping suddenly, "Kirra wrap up your leg, I can smell the blood from here.

"Yes Zabuza-san," Kirra replied dropping the pack off her back then sitting on a rotting log. She went through her own bag and fished out some natural ointments and bandages. While she was rolling up the leg of her pants Hake walked over curious as to how hurt she was, he had noticed earlier that her limp was becoming worse and worse.

"Let me help," the 15 year old said grabbing the medical supplies and quickly cleaning and wrapping up her wound.

"thanks," Kirra said unintentionally staring at the boy.

"No problem, Zabuza-san hates it when I take to long so I doubt he would let you slide."

"Do you know where we're going Haku?"

"We're going to a village to rest for a few days." He replied helping her up. Kirra stumbled a little then tripped on a large rock then fell.

**Kirra POV**

I closed my eyes waiting for impact after I tripped over a rock after getting up. But I didn't hit the ground, I opened my eyes to find that Haku had caught me and I was unconsciously holding on the front of his shirt. I blushed and hurriedly jumped out of his arms feelingly strange because part of me didn't want to move away. I grabbed my bag and walked over to the small creek beside us and refilled my water bottle then stood waiting to go.

_ Oh kami! How could I be so klutzy especially in front of him! Much less require his assistance in my klutziness!_

_**Because you are klutzy and you did need his assistence...but i bet that felt good right?**_

_WHAT! _

_**Don't play dumb with me I saw how you were clinging to him and I know that you blushed!**_

_Go away and leave me alone!_

_**I can't I am part of you.** _

**Haku POV**

_What just happened there? _I looked around and saw Kirra refilling her water bottle.

_I felt like I never wanted to let her go, and when she jumped away part of me was disappointed.  
_

**Normal POV**

"Ok lets go," Zabuza called to Kirra and Haku who shook themselves out of their thoughts then ran to catch up with the older man.

* * *

This is my first fanfic, i would love criticism of any kind, even flames are welcome. 

Thank you,

Haku's Lady


	2. Chapter 2

**Zabuza's Rival**

**Chapter Two**

Authors Note: I made a mistake in the first chapter when I said that her forehead protector was on her head, it's supposed to be around her waist.

Thank you to the people who have reviewed and have encouraged me to continue on with my first fanfic.

"_**blah**_" inner Haku

"_blah_" Haku's thoughts.

* * *

The walk to the village was awkward between the two teenagers. Silence prevailed only to be broken by Zabuza. 

"We're here," he said as they walked over a hill to see a small but thriving village. It was just at the hour where people were scampering about getting their errands done then off to the safety of their homes.

Once more they were silent as they trudged through the main street of the village towards a small house at the edge of the forest. When they got to it Zabuza opened the door and walked inside. Haku and Kirra hesitated but followed nonetheless. It was dusty inside and most of the furniture was old, with the occasional tear from rats in it. The wallpaper was peeling in places and it looked as though the floor hadn't been swept in years. One of the windows had the glass knocked out of the white frame.

"I'll be back later," Zabuza said haughtily striding out the door, "you kids stay here." He then closed the door and his chakra faded.

"Where are we?" Kirra asked Haku speaking to him for the first time since when she tripped. A blush spread across her pale cheeks as she remembered that incident.

"I don't really know," the older boy replied looking around, "about what happened earlier-"

"Don't worry about it, I was clumsy," Kirra quickly interjected her blush increasing to a more visible pink.

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," Haku finished disregarding her interruption and the slight pink across her face, "how is your leg doing? You should redress it."

"I'll take a shower then fix it," she answered, picking up her pack, then walking into the hall opening up each door looking for the bathroom.

"Hai," was the only reply that came from the boy as he sat down on a worn pale blue couch.

_**You like her dontcha?**_

_What! Hey who are you?_

_**I'm you don't avoid the subject kid.**_

_Your me?_

_**No. I'm the monkey in your head that plays as your conscience, of course I am! And you're supposed to be smart.**_

_If you're conscience why are you showing up only now?_

_**Errr...**  
_

"I'm out, you can have it. Oh and watch out the handles lie, the hot water is the one that says cold, and vise-versa," a female voice said from the hall, wrenching Haku from his thoughts.

Haku looked up only to see Kirra in a towel with her dirty blonde hair still dripping with lukewarm water.

"Hai," he replied. Feeling his face begin to burn he quickly diverted his attention from Kirra in all her toweled glory to getting his pack then walking down the hall to the bathroom.

Kirra noticing the redness on Haku's face too began to blush then hurried into a vacant room get her clothing on and to treat the slash on her calf.

**Flashback**

_Kirra ran hard, sweat trickling down her nose as she fled. Voices of anger could be heard behind her as she dodged kunai and shuriken. Adrenalin pumped through her veins as she sprinted through the woods, racing away from the rogue ninjas. She had been training in the woods when they appeared and attempted to rape her. That's when she threw a senbon at one of the men and hit him in the shoulder joint. The nins got angry and started to attack her so she ran. When she heard no voices and felt no chakra but her own she looked back to see if they were still trailing her, not keeping her eyes on the woods in front of her she tripped over a root and fell on a sharp branch which tore into the flesh of her calf._

_

* * *

_Well thats chapter two please review.

Haku's Lady


	3. Chapter 3

Hey you guys I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but my mom crashed my computer and all my files were erased. I apologize and beg for your forgiveness!

I'll try to write more chapters and post em as soon as I think 'em up.

* * *

Zabuza's Rival

Chapter 3

When Haku left the shower he found the hall littered with bottles of different cleaning agents. He quietly walked into the living room to see a fully clothed Kirra cleaning everything in sight. What was left of the windows were spotless except for a few she hadn't gotten to, the floor had been scrubbed so hard that most of the stains that might have been thought permanent came out. Now that the floor was clean it was easy to tell that that once muddy brown color with the unidentified stains was really medium beige. On the seat of the couch next to a large rip with stuffing flowing out was a small box that was opened and revealed that it was a miniature sewing kit.

"Don't just stand there and gawk! Help!" Kirra yelled throwing a bottle of Windex at his heads. He blinked out of his daze a little too late, and was caught square in the forehead by the cleaning solution.

"Sorry," Haku replied rubbing his forehead where a red mark soon appeared. He bent over and picked up the bottle and when he roze he found that Kirra was in front of him brushing aside his bangs examining his forehead.

"I'm sorry I thought that you would catch it instead of standing there staring of into space at the carpet," Kirra said looking him in the eye.

Haku just looked back into her eyes. They were a blue so deep they looked black. When they both realized what was happening they blushed and backed away.

Haku walked over to the unclean windows while Kirra started sewing up the couch.

"I brought food," a deep voice said from the open doorway, "I see your being useful."

"What did you bring," Kirra asked, her stomach growling at the mention of food.

"Sushi and Ramen. Clean off the table and we'll eat."

"C'mon Haku, go wash your hands I have the table," Kirra told Haku who obediently walked to the bathroom.

After dinner they all walked to separate rooms for much needed sleep.

Next morning

Kirra awakened the next day as the first rays of the sun peaked over the horizon. She looked around to see what her room looked like. It was small with white walls and wood flooring that looked like it had a layer of dust that would go to her ankles. She was in a twin sized bed with red sheets and a red comforter.

As she walked into the hallway she realized that Haku and Zabuza had not woken up yet. She walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge to find fresh milk and other types of food. She rummaged through the cupboards and found some cereal. She got out a clean bowl and made her cereal.

Her head turned sharply when she heard footsteps echoing of the walls of the once vacant hallway. Haku came out followed by a very grumpy Zabuza.

"I'm gonna start cleaning again K," Kirra asked. It was more of a statement than a question though.

"No, I'm going to test your abilities and see where your training should begin," Zabuza replied sitting down with a bowl of cereal.

* * *

Well what do you guys think so far. Once again all comments welcome, even flames and kind of criticism helps! 


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah. I know. TWO YEARS! What the hell was I thinking? Sorry kids. I'm horrible at keeping up to date with stuff, so please bear with me. At least I finally wrote another chapter. I'll try to continue writing, just message me and bug me, do something like that. It guilts me into writing. But lucky for you all I have improved greatly at my writing skills.

* * *

Sweat trickled down Kirra's forehead as she landed on roof of the building behind Zabuza. He had been testing her for the past four hours, and it was beginning to show. Kirra had many purple bruises starting to appear on her pale skin, and there were several small cuts and gashes littering her body. _This has to end. Soon._

Kirra pulled out wire and senbon from her waist pouch and soon devised a plan and a trap to perhaps win the tortuous spar. After that was set up she crawled across the roof to the edge where she could easily jump down when her plan went off. She picked up a rock laying near her feet and let it fall onto the ground beneath her. As she planned, Zabuza whipped around to face the sound. Kirra smirked, knowing she was well hidden, then pulled the end of the wire she had been holding. From there a series of senbon and kunai started flying towards Zabuza from where she had been only moments ago. He whirled around thinking he had been fooled, which he had, unbeknownst to him.

Kirra started whistling a strange tune as she leapt from where she was, once again making Zabuza turn, getting hit by the still flying weapons. Kirra whistled louder, now that her opponent was weak. His weakened state made him more vulnerable to the sound frequencies that were laced with her chakra, making him more and more lethargic. She bounded over to where he was and pointed a kunai at his throat and a senbon towards his heart. "Gotcha."

"Hnn," was all Zabuza managed to get out before falling over dead asleep. Kirra smirked again and then dragged him to a dark corner and then went on to the small house they occupied.

--

"Haku?" Kirra called out as she entered the filthy abode. She stepped around the trash piled in front of the door and walked deeper into the house. "Haku?" she called out again.

She stopped as she heard a muffled grunt coming through one of the doors. Thinking he was hurt in some way, she threw open the door, almost dislodging it from its hinges and ran in. Haku had been doing pull ups on a makeshift bar hanging from the ceiling, shirtless. Both their faces turned red and Kirra muttered an embarrassed, "Sorry," and stumbled out of the room to the bathroom to start cleaning her wounds.

She undressed and threw the torn and battered clothing to the floor and turned on the shower. As she soaked in the water, her thoughts wandered to the image of Haku shirtless. She blushed and tried to push the image from her mind. _We're comrades! I shouldn't be feeling this way. It's just a silly infatuation from being saved. He probably doesn't feel anything for me anyways, so I should just let these feelings die before I get hurt. _As her face fell she finished bathing and then turned off the water and opened to curtain. She grabbed a towel and did a quick towel dry of her hair and body before sitting on the toilet lid and grabbing the first aid stuff, still wrapped in her towel.

As she poured anti-septic on the deeper wounds, she flinched too much and ended up pouring way too much. The liquid seeming to burn her skin as it cascaded down her arm over the many cuts. An involuntary vocalization was ripped from her throat as she stumbled to right the bottle with one hand, only to find that it had already been righted. She looked up and saw Haku standing there, holding the bottle of antiseptic.

"Here, let me." Haku said taking the gauze away from Kirra's lap and kneeling down in front of you as he began to dab at the cuts with the ointment, and then continued to bandaging them. Only when he had finished cleaning her cuts, she remembered that she was only wearing a towel. Kirra's face flushed as she looked at Haku who looked back with a kind expression and lightly tinged cheeks.

"Thank you." Kirra said looking down, trying to hide her flaming face. Haku put a finger under he chin to lift her face when the sound of a door slamming echoed down the hall. "Zabuza's back." Kirra said, looking at Haku.

Haku rose, kissed her on the cheek, and then left the small foggy bathroom to go meet Zabuza, while Kirra sat there, the blush intensified by the slight friction of Haku's lips against the skin of her cheek. Then once agin remembering her attire, or lack there of, hurried to her room to dress.


End file.
